Talk:This Life is Mine/@comment-28189972-20170609143143/@comment-25936766-20170610213423
@Pugman: First of all: Regardless of her reasons, that does not change what she did. And what did she do? Yell at the guests who, even if they didn't give a damn about Vale, were going to donate money that Vale needs either way. There's something you need to drill into your mind: Understandable does not equal Justified. Just because she had understandable reasons to do what she did, it does not mean she should have done it. Now, yelling at them because "all" of them didn't really give a damn about Vale, would normally be forgivable. Even almost committing manslaughter, since it was clearly an accident. Those are not the reasons I think she's a brat. Why I think she was a brat? Because she showed no guilt, shame or any sort of damn about what happened, about the consequences of her actions, AND ON TOP OF THAT '''STILL DEMANDED TO BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE DO WHAT SHE WANTS', as if she deserved it. And even insults her father while at it. She deserved nothing but being grounded for all she did. What happened at Beacon is irrelevant, she did what she did, and it's her total lack of damns about what she did, while '''still' demanding to get what she wants anyway, what makes her feel like a spoiled brat, not a "proud girl". It's one thing to be "stubborn and proud". It's another thing to be rebellious and uncaring. Maybe RT was aiming for the former, but her actions only paint her as the latter. ---- Second of all: "Weiss is still proud of being a Schnee.....but is now seeing and accepting how horrible of a man her father is. She sees now that he married into the Schnee family for the pestige, power, and influence." This is an assumption, nothing more. We know Jacques is abusive to his family, at the very least controlling. He's obsessed with PR, and supposedly doesn't use entirely-"honest and fair" methods. But, it is a complete assumption to say he married into the family for the "prestige, power and influence". The world is not black and white, even if Jacques is kind of a rat when it comes to the company, and a terrible parent, it does not mean he married into the family just for the name. ---- @Zafalron: 1-"Legal adult" =/= Adult. An 18 years old person is pretty much simply still a teenager with "legal adult" privilegies. Hell, Weiss had barely started her studies at Beacon, she wasn't even halfway to being an actual Huntress, so it's not like she can be truly independent either. 2-Jacques is controlling, and guilty of domestic abuse. However, we've only seen 1 instance of physical abuse: A slap in the face, which Weiss asked for due to the personal attack she had thrown at him right there, which she had no real reason to do. Hell, for a good amount of people, Jacques slapping Weiss for that would not be abuse, but discipline. 3-It's most definitely not kidnapping. The hell do you even think kidnapping is? She was grounded, not allowed to leave without permission, which, given her actions, her lack of guilt, how she STILL demanded to leave anyway, and insulted Jacques on top of it, was actually a slap on the wrist. It's not even house arrest. Any reasonable parent would've grounded their children under the same circumstances. Sure, Jacques is abusive, but grounding Weiss for what she had done was perfectly reasonable even if Jacques was a saint instead. And she deserved to be grounded instead of being given what she wanted. Remember what Port told Weiss back in Vol.1 when she demanded to be made the leader of her team? It's pretty much like this. She demands to be granted what she wants, without giving some thought to whether she deserved it.